In chemical and biological systems, iron is both ubiquitous and highly reactive. In a variety of circumstances, there is great need for new approaches to the removal of iron or the control of its reactivity. We have produced a series of high molecular weight iron chelators based on derivatization of a number of substrates with deferoxamine B. This chelator has an extremely high affinity for iron and is very selective (i.e., has relatively low affinity for other polyvalent cations aside from aluminum). We have produced adducts between deferoxamine B and both soluble polymers and solid matrices. The present proposal relates to maximization of derivatization procedures, definition of appropriate conditions of modification, and, finally, determination of the physical characteristics of the derivatized materials. The high molecular weight iron chelators produced as a result of this work have a number of potential (i.e., Phase II) applications. These include: (1) the selective and quantitative removal of iron from solutions, (2) a simple and rapid procedure for serum iron determination, (3) more effective iron chelation therapy, and (4) the control of bacterial infections which are promoted by free iron.